


The Bear and the Butterfly

by justonemoreartist



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justonemoreartist/pseuds/justonemoreartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter can define one story just as well as any other. While returning from a successful day peddling ice, Kristoff comes across a sight that, though previously long forgotten, remains lodged in his memory still. His decision to follow his gut could change the course of events to follow, altering the lives of himself and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear and the Butterfly

"I have to say, partner," Kristoff said as he secured the still munching Sven to the sleigh, "we turned a pretty big profit today."

He hunched over and growled, "I always knew we could!" Sven obligingly played the puppet, tilting his head and giving the man a beaming smile while batting his buck eyes. Kristoff laughed and patted his furry shoulder before heading back to the sleigh. It was much lighter now, thanks to all the ice he'd sold to the various vendors lining the walk up to the palace. They needed it for their cold treats: it was a record-breaking July already, to the point where he'd seen people tugging at their fancy jackets and neckties, muttering under their breath about the heat while they mopped their brows, but Kristoff reveled in the warmth of summer. He took it in like a flower does light, for he knew that, come the end of the day, he'd be heading right back to the mountain kingdom of ice and snow: he needed every drop of heat he could get.

"Yeah, might even be able to pay back Emerick for this old beauty, if we make another run like this." He seated himself in the sleigh and leaned back, watching the stars as they glittered and twinkled through the mass of leaves. His lute was just in arm's reach but he saw no need for it, not when the gentle breeze shivered through the woods, carrying with it the sound of the world settling into place for another quiet night. His music would only disturb the tempo of the forest itself, so he remained silent, breathing out slowly in the early evening calm, his thick forearms folded over each other as he thought back on the day. It had been quite a fine one, what with all the people to look at, the celebrations to enjoy, the good food that filled his belly, and of course, his best friend by his side.

The wooden seat creaked when he relaxed more fully into it, and he straightened, chuckling. Time to get a move on.

Kristoff made a soft noise at Sven, who lifted his head from the grass and gazed back expectantly, a large bulge moving around in one cheek. "All right, let's go home." Sven shook his antlers in excitement and took off, the sled moving swiftly over the grass. Kristoff glanced up at the stars again and smiled when he spied his favorite constellation, the Mirror, and winked at it once before grabbing the dangling reins and taking command.

"You think that's fast? C'mon, Sven!"

* * *

 

"Whoa, Sven, stop!"

Kristoff jerked the reins back as Sven's hooves scrabbled over the slick grass, but before he could come to a halt they had hit the ice trail that had appeared out of nowhere. The big reindeer let out a surprised bleat before stumbling and falling onto his side, the reins jerking out of Kristoff's grip.

"Sven!" he cried and leapt out of the sleigh, running up to him. The reindeer's brown eyes had white all around them when he staggered to his feet, but he gave a low moan to indicate he was fine. Kristoff sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at the ice beneath his boots, covering the grass in a surprisingly contained strip of frost. It crackled when Sven nudged it with his nose curiously. Man and reindeer examined the trail in equal confusion for a moment, before Sven's ears suddenly came up and Kristoff gazed into the night, his eyes distant and unseeing. This…this had happened before, and…

He couldn't quite remember, for it had been so long ago, but there was a faint whisper of terror, of danger, and a strange, lingering sadness that was muted somewhat, as though seen from afar, like a stunned witness to a gruesome scene.

Something twisted in his stomach. Sven had had the same thought, because the hairs on his back had risen, and he stared, completely focused, on the dark patch of forest from which the trail extended. Kristoff slowly turned his head to look in the other direction, and his jaw sagged at the sight. Through a gap in the trees, the fjord was visible, but instead of moonlight glinting on the slowly rolling waves, all he could see was the brilliant sheen of ice and the faint, but unmistakable glitter of snowflakes as they twirled lazily in their descent. Against all natural laws of summer and winter and the differences between, there the snowy sight law sprawled before him, daring him to disbelieve his own eyes. He took a couple of stunned breaths, and was startled to see that these were now white puffs of smoke in front of his face: he had mistaken the rush of wind for the source of the cold, apparently, or perhaps his profession had lent him thicker skin.

Sven moaned and tugged on his yoke, forcing Kristoff out of his daze, and he shook his head to clear it. His gaze settled on his naked forearms. Taking another quick look at the impossible vision, he pulled his jacket out from under the thick blanket and pulled it over his head, squirming as it got caught for a moment. After a long struggle his head popped out of the shirt like a mole from the ground, and he yanked the jacket down, giving Sven a look when the animal chuffed and grinned at him. "Some of us weren't born with fur," he muttered, but Sven could never be convinced something wasn't funny when he was already laughing, no matter how many times he "said" it wasn't.

He scratched his jaw as he eyed the dark trail ahead. Sven nudged his side, and "said", "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kristoff nodded slowly. "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
